Her Heart Is A Home
by Pricat
Summary: It's a week before Cookie's birthday but she's sad as her birthday isn't very happy but when she and her friends and family have to help somebody from her past, she learns about family and true friends.
1. Feeling Blue

**A/N**

**I know it's a bad idea to write another SFA story but this idea was in my head and had to write but it involves Cookie the female chef of the movement or Team Ogre and my second favourite besides Warrior Fiona and Brogan but in this, it's nearly Cookie's birthday but she's sad and doesn't want to celebrate it because on the day of her birth, she was abandoned by her parents and never wanted to celebrate it but Shrek and Fiona hears this and want to help Brogan make hr feel better but then somebody from her past shows up but he wants to rule and Shrek along with the others have to stop him but Cookie learns that family is important and friends never leave...**

* * *

Cookie sighed as she woke up feeling sad as she looked at the calendar knowing it was a week until her birthday but that fact made her depressed but nobody in the movement knew or understood why but she along with Brogan were now married and had two kids Rose and Logan but they were four and six years old.

She and her family lived in the furthest parts of the forest in Duloc but not too far away from a certain swamp house as Rose and Logan loved playing with Farkle, Felicia and Fergus but she sighed making breakfast.

Brogan joined her in the kitchen but noticed she was sad about something but she was trying to ignore it.

"Morning honey.

You okay?" he said kissing her.

She nodded in reply.

"I'm fine Brogi." she answered.

He nodded as he sensed something was bothering her but decided not to worry her as he heard Rose and Logan were up.

He wondered what was bothering her as they were eating pancakes but she decided to avoid talking about it as Brogan sighed knowing he could ask Shrek and Fiona to help as Cookie trusted them.

"You wanna go to the swamp?" he asked.

Cookie nodded as Rose and Logan got excited.

"Sure." she said as he smiled.

Brogan knew this was a good idea.

* * *

"You think something's bothering Cookie but she won't tell you?

That's a little strange." Shrek told Brogan.

He nodded in reply as the two male ogres were watching the kids play outside but saw that Cookie was inside the swamp house with Fiona and knew they were probably talking about it.

"Maybe something really bad happened when she was born.

I know that's the only reason she'd be sad." he told him.

Brogan nodded having a feeling his friend was right.

He then saw mud balls hit them as the triplets were throwing them.

Shrek heard them laugh as Brogan chuckled.

"Sorry Daddy." Felicia said as Rose was laughing.

Fiona then came outside seeing both males were a little messy and they went to the outhouse to get cleaned up.

But she was worried about Cookie as she'd been quiet and unlike herself as she'd been distracted and finding it hard to cook anything but she knew something was wrong but the chef hadn't felt like talking.

Brogan then decided to join them for dinner but Fiona hoped they could get Cookie to open up.

Fiona nodded as she and Shrek were cooking as they were having a cook out.

She hoped things would be okay...

* * *

Cookie was very quiet that afternoon as she was helping Shrek and Fiona cook dinner but they noticed that she was very sad and distracted making Fiona worry as Shrek sighed as he knew that something was bothering her and they needed to know.

"Are you sure you're okay Cookie?" Fiona asked her.

"I'm fine guys.

Look don't worry about me, okay?" she said to her.

"I know but we're good friends and we're concerned about you and you know you can tell us anything if it's bothering you.

We need each other." Fiona replied as the chef nodded.

She was unaware that Shrek was telling Brogan but they knew that it wasn't a good idea to push her but she was softly humming to herself as Fiona saw tears in her eyes but Cookie wiped them away before they saw but Brogan was scared.

He felt bad that he couldn't find a way to help his wife.

He heard Rose and Logan playing chefs as usual as it was something they came up with when helping their mother in the kitchen as he smiled playing with them and the triplets but Rose and Logan wondered what was wrong with their mother.

"It's okay guys.

Mommy's fine." he assured them.

He sighed as it was time for dinner...


	2. Coming Back Into Her Life

**A/N**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Brogan noticed that Cookie was very quiet while eating a gator burger and knew that it was something to do with her birthday but needed to know as he was eating a chimmichonga knowing that she loved making them but saw her trumpet shaped ears drooping sadly as she was remembering that day when she was born and her parents had abandoned her but then humans had found her alone in the forest crying and had spared her but sent her to a children's shelter but wiped away tears.

"Honey you okay?" she heard Brogan ask.

"I-I'm fine Brogi.

I was just thinking about something sad that happened to me." she said.

Fiona was stunned that Cookie had told him a little about what was bothering her but knew she wouldn't tell him anything more.

"_At least we have something to work on._

_I hate seeing her sad and quiet like this because she's never been like this before in the movement but we need to know._

_Maybe we can help make her birthday better."_ she thought.

She smiled seeing Shrek playing with the triplets as they were playing soccer along with Rose and Logan but they wondered what was bothering their mother but Cookie was sad as they were waiting for dessert.

Cookie sighed watching them.

"_At least you'll never grow up the way I had to in the shelter."_ she thought.

Fiona saw she was distracted and saw her enter the swamp house but hoped she was okay as she knew she was in the kitchen working on dessert but found her in the kitchen as she was working on cheesecake but Fiona saw it was helping her calm down a little but hoped things were okay but sensed something was wrong.

But she decided not to ask her for now...

* * *

Brogan and Cookie were woken by hearing knocking on the door as they wondered who it was at this time of night as Cookie got up to answer it but was stunned seeing an ogre male wearing old clothes and had the same eyes as her but she didn't remember him very well.

"Who is it Cookie?" she heard Brogan ask.

"It's okay Brogi, I got it." she replied.

The strange male ogre smiled hearing that.

"I knew I'd find you.

Your mother and I were guilty about leaving you many years ago." he said.

Cookie shivered knowing it was her father but hadn't seen him since that fateful night when her parents had abandoned her but he came in as she mentally cursed as Brogan was staring at him.

"Who're you?" he asked him.

"I'm Jazi, Cookie's father." he answered him.

Brogan was stunned hearing this as Cookie had sadness etched on her face but went back into the bedroom as she didn't want to deal with this as she snuggled under the soft covers as Brogan understood letting Jazi sleep on the couch as he rejoined his wife but heard her crying which hurt him as she never really cried a lot but he started nuzzling her and whispering soothing things to her as she began calming down and her eyes closed in sleep.

He would ask her when she was feeling better why she wasn't happy that her father was here knowing something wasn't right.


End file.
